The Real You
by Far.Away.Angel
Summary: ONESHOT:Sakura is feeling quite alone. Will she be cheered up? Why is she feeling alone anyways? READ TO FIND OUT!


**The Real You

* * *

A/N:** Wrote this out of a sudden urge I guess. Basically because this is how I feel at the moment. Hope all of you like it.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly throught the streets of Konoha. It was just getting near evening and she was headed for the place where Team 7 used to train. True they were no longer a team, but now that Sasuke was back, the four of them, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, had often gotten together to train and sometimes for missions. 

Yes, Sasuke had been back for a year now and was finally off probation. After killing Orochimaru and his brother, he had finally returned home. His sentence had been only a fragment of what it should have been since he had returned on his own and also because of the two people that he had killed.  
Sasuke had changed alot over the years. He seemed peaceful now, but he was still quiet and kept to himself.

Sakura kept walking as she thought of him. Yes, over the years she had slowly began to fall more and more in love with him. She had always loved him and she knew she always would. Even though people had said that it was just a crush and that it would go away, it didn't. She still loved him with all of her heart.

As Sakura neared the training grounds where Team 7 used to train, she noticed that someone else was also there. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke had noticed the aura that was getting closer and closer. There was no need for looking to see who it was. He knew very well that it was Sakura. Her aura was something that he had memorized and knew from as far as he could sense.

Sakura smiled as she saw who it was that was standing at the old training grounds. Slowly, she walked up to him, "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her. She had changed alot over the years. She was much stronger and was the best medic-nin in all of Konoha. She had also matured alot. No longer was she the fan girl that used to talk non stop to him, and no longer was she the girl who would constantly ask him out on dates, but Sasuke knew that there was one thing about her that hadn't changed, her feelings. He knew this because when he was in the hospital, she was the one who was taking care of him and she had told him that she still loved him but did not idolize him like she did before. She had also told him that she knew he didn't feel the same so she wouldn't bug him about things. If only she knew, Sasuke thought. If only she knew how he really felt about her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was snapped out of his daydream when he heard her call him. He looked at her.

"Are you alright? You seem distant," Sakura whispered this, not wanting Sasuke to think she was childish.

"Yea," Sasuke answered.

Sakura whispered a soft, "Okay," and silence followed.

Sasuke couldn't take the silence anymore,for once... There was something that he really wanted to know, "Sakura," he said her name softly.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Yes? What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke was nervous. He wanted to know something but didn't know if she would answer him.

Sakura nodded her head in response.

Sasuke walked her over to a tree an sat down. "Why have you been so distant lately? You've been quiet and not like yourself." He was calm and collected again just like the usual Sasuke.

Sakura was shocked by what he asked her and didn't know how to answer at first, but after thinking it over, she decided that she would tell him, "I've been keeping to myself because no one understands me," she finally said. "No one knows who I am anymore. Everyone saw me as a strong ninja or just someone who liked to talk or something like that. No one seems to know me anymore. I want people to see who I really am inside, not just what I appear to be. Everyone thinks I'm some loudmouth, but I'm not. I enjoy the quiet and thinking to myself, and everyone thinks my life is perfect, but it's not what it's cracked up to be..." Sakura trailed off. There were tears flowing down her face now.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that answer. He felt, deep inside his heart, that he did know her, and he knew how she felt, "You feel like no one knows who you are," he said plainly. "Everyone thinks you're someone that you're not because inside your life isn't perfect. Is that it?"

Sakura was shocked. How was it that he knew exactly how she was feeling, "I..I..." she didn't know what to say.

Sasuke slowly lifted his hand to wipe her tears away.

Sakura closed her eyes, "You got most of it right, Sasuke-kun, but the very last part you missed out. I feel broken inside. I feel like I'm all alone."

Sasuke knew it. She was feeling like how he used to feel. "Sakura," he whispered her name so soft that she barely caught it. "Don't ever feel like you're alone."

Sakura looked up at him and wondered what he had meant.

Slowly, Sasuke brought his lips down to meet Sakura's. Sakura was shocked at what was happening. Here she was kissing the man she loved and she couldn't even respond, but slowly she did. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally broke apart, Sasuke spoke, "I'm always here," he smirked, "and I guess that somehow, I fell in love with the real Haruno Sakura." he smiled now. Sasuke reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out something.

Sakura gasped when she saw what it was. On a white gold chain was a gold pendent that held the Uchiha simbol on it and engraved onto the pendent were the words, "I love you for you."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, is this..." she was speachless.

Sasuke only smirked and put the necklace around her neck before saying, "For the person I fell in love with because of what I found inside. The real you.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you all like it? Just a spur of the moment! Review! 


End file.
